Ella, que me volvió a la vida
by valitos
Summary: Porque por ella estaba dispuesto a aguantar al trio de oro... Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos? del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Disclaimer: El mundo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling, nada de esto me pertenece, yo solo tomo prestados los personajes.**

** Este fic participa en el reto temático de julio "¿Qué epílogo ni qué ocho cuartos?" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

* * *

_Seguían corriendo… no podían detenerse, debían escapar de todo… salvarse, salvarse él y salvar lo más importante, a su familia…_

_Ya todo estaba perdido._

_Su amo había sido derrotado, ahora solo quedaba esconderse hasta que las aguas se hubiesen calmado y luego convencer al mundo de que ellos estaban del lado del bien…_

…

Se despertó sudando como muchas otras veces, ya estaba acostumbrado a estos sueños, o más bien eran recuerdos… en realidad no sabía qué era verdad y qué ilusión y realmente ya daba lo mismo.

Se levantó de la cama con sigilo para no despertar a la mujer dormida a su lado y se dirigió a la cocina a beber un vaso de agua. En otros tiempos habría llamado a un elfo, al pensar en eso sonrió, sabía de sobra que él ya no era así.

Y todo se lo debía a su mujer… ella, la que cambió su vida por completo.

* * *

_No aguantaba más, no entendía por qué debían estar escondidos todavía, hacía más de dos años que llevaban escondidos, dos años desde que la guerra había terminado. _

_Se habían enterado de que habían apresado a todos los mortífagos que quedaban, entonces… ¿por qué esperar más tiempo?, él no había hecho nada, no había torturado y no había asesinado, vamos, que su padre si lo había hecho, pero estaba tan enfermo que de seguro no lo llevarían a juicio._

_Su madre estaba decayendo poco a poco, si no hacía algo para salir de esta miseria, ella también enfermaría y moriría, y él no podía permitir que eso pasase, no podría soportar perderla… no a ella._

_Tomó la varita de su madre una vez más, necesitaba aparecerse en algún lugar en donde obtener comida, o mejor aún, dinero._

_Con mucho cuidado se apareció cerca del callejón Diagon, debía ser muy muy cuidadoso, nadie debía verlo. Se tapó con la capucha y se adentró confundiéndose con la gente. Por el ajetreo, debía ser agosto, muchos magos paseándose con sus hijos, comprando los útiles escolares, ropa, libros, varitas… se veían felices, como una vez lo fuera él._

_Encontró una presa fácil, solo debía acercarse un poco más para poder susurrar el hechizo… un poco más, ya casi…_

_-¡Disculpe usted! – dijo una chica rubia de ojos azules — ¡no lo vi!_

_Maldición, no la había visto venir por estar con la mirada fija en su presa…_

_-No hay problema, con permiso – hizo ademán de volverse, pero la chica lo sujetó del brazo._

_-¿Draco? ¿Draco Malfoy? – preguntó con la incredulidad y la sorpresa reflejada en sus ojos._

_-Lunat… ¿Lovegood? – alcanzó a corregirse, mirando nerviosamente a todos lados._

_-Hace tiempo que no te veía por aquí Malfoy, ¿cómo estás? ¿en dónde has estado en todo este tiempo? Han pasado muchas cosas desde que desaparecieron, ¡espera que Harry sepa que estás vivo! – Luna no se callaba, hablaba tan rápido que no le daba tiempo de explicarse ni escabullirse. Por lo que solo atinó a tomarla del brazo y empujarla lejos de la multitud, lo que menos quería era que lo vieran y levantar sospechas. _

_-Potter no tiene por qué saber que estoy vivo, nadie debe saberlo, ¿entiendes? – le susurró en el oído para que nadie le escuchara y agregó – te agradecería que tú también olvides que me has visto Lovegood._

_Luna solo lo observó detenidamente, estaba muy delgado, los pómulos le sobresalían y los huesos de su clavícula eran visibles a través de la túnica que llevaba, la ropa que vestía estaba raída y sucia, su cabello, que antaño lucía limpio y bien cuidado, había perdido su brillo, lo llevaba largo y atado en forma descuidada en la nuca. _

_Este no era el Draco Malfoy que ella recordaba, este era un hombre que estaba sufriendo, se notaba con solo verle a los ojos._

_-Si quieres te acompaño – se ofreció Luna._

_-No es necesario, yo… ya me estaba retirando - respondió. No sabía por qué no la despachaba como era su costumbre. Estaba perdiendo el toque, de eso estaba seguro._

_-Está bien, me imagino que debes tener cosas que hacer, nos vemos Draco Malfoy, espero volverte a ver. – se despidió con una sonrisa mientras le tomaba del brazo. - y por favor, dale mis saludos a tu madre, deseo que se encuentre muy bien. – y se desapareció dejando a un Draco desconcertado. _

_Vale, Luna nunca había sido del tipo de las centradas, pero esto era verdaderamente raro. Solo esperaba que no fuera a contarle a Harry Potter que le había visto._

_Tendría que haberle hecho un obliviate, así se aseguraba que no diría nada. Sí, eso haría, la buscaría y le lanzaría el hechizo, era peligroso que alguien supiera que él andaba por ahí y se enterara de su paradero._

* * *

Sintió como unos brazos le rodeaban la cintura sacándolo de sus recuerdos, sonrió mientras los acariciaba y se giraba para besar a su esposa.

Ahora, después de dieciséis años se daba cuenta que si la hubiera hechizado, nunca la habría llegado a conocer, no se habría enamorado ni formado una familia.

Porque ella era quien lo había salvado, no Harry Potter ni Hermione Granger, no fueron los del Wizengamot, el más alto tribunal mágico de Gran Bretaña, si no que ella, Luna Lovegood, la chica más dulce, tierna, soñadora y sin un ápice de maldad dentro de ella quien le había enseñado el camino a la salvación, primero enseñándole a aceptarse a sí mismo y perdonarse, para luego presentarse nuevamente a la comunidad mágica como un hombre nuevo, aceptando los errores cometidos y aguantando estoicamente el castigo impuesto.

Ella siempre estuvo a su lado, consolándolo cuando lo de sus padres, apoyándolo cuando nadie daba un knut por él...

-¿otra pesadilla? – le preguntó mientras se separaba y preparaba la mesa para el desayuno.

-Cada vez distingo menos los recuerdos de un simple sueño.- dijo sentándose y apoyando los codos en la mesa y pasándose la mano por el rostro.

-Ya todo terminó Draco, ya no debes esconderte de nada ni de nadie – le recordó mientras le entregaba un café y se sentaba en la mesa a su lado con uno para ella mientras revisaba una lista de pendientes.

-¿Scorpius está despierto? – preguntó mirando lo que su esposa estaba chequeando. – ¿no crees que él debería estar viendo que no se olvide nada en casa?

-Lo sé, pero no está de más asegurarse – respondió Luna con una sonrisa – ya sabes cómo era yo en el colegio.

-Nop, no lo sé – la miró a los ojos con una clara burla en ellos y una sonrisa en los labios - te recuerdo que no estaba precisamente interesado en la lunática…

-Claro, como yo no estaba interesada en el príncipe de Slytherin…

Ambos se sonrieron al mismo tiempo mientras recordaban las viejas disputas escolares.

Horas más tardes, Draco y Luna junto a un Scorpius intranquilo esperaban su turno para subir al expreso a Hogwarts, quien llevaría a su hijo a su primer año de escuela, cuando la neblina de vapor se disipó, dejó a la vista al trio de oro con sus respectivos hijos.

Se saludaron con un asentimiento de cabeza, sabía que su hijo debía forjar su propio camino, cometer sus propios errores, y si ello conllevaba que debía aguantar a los hijos de los amigos de Luna, lo aceptaba con agrado, porque por ella haría todo.

Porque ella le había dado todo, porque ella lo había vuelto a la vida.


End file.
